


Питомец

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Робот заводит себе питомца, человека.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Питомец

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку "Роботы заводят себе людей в качестве питомцев".

Я хотел научить своего человека шутить. Может, в этом была проблема? Он пытался, хотя у него не особенно получалось. Но в целом это был неплохой человек, пусть и не молодой, но привитый, а потому здоровый и крепкий. Я взял его из приюта. Его прежний хозяин не мог взять его с собой, когда улетал навсегда на Венеру. Человек уже был немолод и вряд ли пережил бы полет.  
В приюте он был самый старый из всех оставленных питомцев, и мало кто соглашался взять его к себе. Многие предпочитают выбирать молодых, пока они веселые и жизнерадостные, и с ними можно играть и дрессировать, как твоему процессору угодно. Другие не хотят брать немолодых еще и потому, что к человеку легко привязаться. А потом он умирает, а ты продолжаешь функционировать и переживать эту потерю. Некоторые утверждают, что гибель и разрушение человека связаны с перепадами температуры, хотя есть много и других причин.  
Я бы тоже взял маленького человека, чтобы смотреть, как он растет. Это интересно, хотя таких очень сложно дрессировать. А потом, они все время издают громкие звуки. Но когда я увидел этого человека, сидящим в его клетке, мой индикатор сообщил, что он переживает такие эмоции как грусть, тоска, одиночество. А волонтер, который показывал мне питомцев, дополнил информацию. Если этого немолодого не удастся пристроить, он перестанет функционировать. И придется его утилизовать.  
Это было нерационально. Человек держал себя в хорошей форме. Он мог бы еще долго жить. Поэтому я выбрал вот этого, немолодого. К тому же, он самец. С самцами проще, чем с самками, все так говорят. Хотя, может быть, это неправда. В животном мире все немного сложнее. 

Когда я в первый раз ввел его гулять на поводке, то почувствовал настоящую гордость. Он ходил на двух задних лапах, хотя глаза у него все еще были заплаканными. Его можно было учить по программе. Он говорил всякие интересные слова. По дороге я встречал других со своими питомцами, многие — молодые и громкие, а мой был тихий и воспитанный. Если ему не давали указаний, он никогда не огрызался. Он просто шел рядом со мной. Мы не пошли на площадку для выгула, там было много маленьких людей. Их звуковой фон был слишком высок для моего питомца. Мы прошлись по дороге, чтобы он ее запомнил и мог вернуться ко мне, если потеряется. Я не собирался вечно держать его на поводке. И когда он привыкнет, то сможет выходить на нужный маршрут сам. Я не боялся, что он потеряется. Людей с рождения чипируют. Так что, если даже он и пропадет, то легко можно найти его местоположение. 

Со временем мы подружились и привыкли друг к другу, я приучил его оставаться во дворе, несмотря на непогоду. В инструкциях по дрессировке млекопитающих пишут, что это полезно для развития здоровья и выносливости.  
И как я уже говорил, я пытался научить его шутить, принес ему специальный обучающий гаджет, чтобы он рассказывал разные смешные истории и не чувствовал себя бесполезным. В инструкциях указано, что это помогает сближаться со своим питомцем. Когда история рассказана, надо издать звук: ха-ха-ха! Человек радуется и чувствует тепло по отношению к хозяину.  
Но что-то у моего не очень получалось.  
И все же мы привыкли друг к другу. Он хорошо ел все, что дают. Я не забывал давать ему витамины, проверять температуру и уши, не нахватался ли он клещей.  
Мы жили мирно до такой степени, что однажды я оставил его во дворе, а он исчез. Во дворе никого чужого не было. И самое непонятное и необъяснимое, его чип словно удалили, никаких следов.  
Не мог же он сбежать, зачем, куда? Он очень серьезно относился к безопасности. Это же человек. Он не глупый, он заботился о своей жизни.  
Должно быть, его украли. Приезжала полиция, искала следы нападения и похищения. Ничего.  
Сосед, RF-8976, передал слова своего питомца:  
— Должно быть, его утащили инопланетяне.  
Он объяснил, что это шутка. Тут нужно говорить: ха-ха-ха!  
Но мне совсем не до ха-ха-ха.  
Я скучаю по своему человеку. И не хочу брать другого. Даже молодого.  
По ночам я выхожу и смотрю в черное небо, думая о том, что мой человек где-то там, возле самых звезд.


End file.
